Reincarnation of a Vampire
by StarlightJoey
Summary: Lucy has always believed her life to be normal, until one fateful night where she finds the truth of her existence. She is a Reincarnation of one of the creatures of the Night, a vampire. In this tale of romance, horror and suspence, what will happen to Lucy? Will she fall for the pink haired stranger and does he really care for her? What is the secret behind her life? Vampire AU
1. The Chase

Lucy POV

I ran through the alleyway, bolting away for my life. Behind me, several creatures with glowing red eyes were chasing me. No matter how much I ran, they didn't seem to tire or stop to take a break. I was their unlucky target. I had been running away from them for at least an hour. I had been able to successfully evade capture for that long but my luck finally ran out. I was backed into a alleyway with no way out, a dead end. My only exit was the way in but that was currently being blocked by creatures.

There were 5 creatures that were chasing after me, and they all used to be my best friends.

—

There was Juvia, Levy and Jellal. The trio were all bluenettes and all siblings. Juvia had long way blue hair and pale skin, she dressed in a form fitting black dress. Levy was short with a blue pixie cut, dressed in a orange sundress. Jellal had shaggy blue hair and a blood red tattoo on his face, a birthmark. He dressed in a cape and heavy clothing. The other two people who were chasing were Erza and Gray. Erza had blood red hair, the same colour has Jellal's tattoo, she dressed in a short purple kimono _(think of the one she wore in the grand magic games)_ with a kanata at her side. Gray had black hair and was currently shirtless. If this was any other situation I would have laughed at his stripping habit but there was nothing funny about this situation.

I could have laughed at fate for the irony of this situation. Until an hour ago, my life was normal. I had friends, attended a good university and had my own apartment as well as a modest income. I was an aspiring writer and quite popular in my university. But that all changed. In one hour, my whole life was flipped upside down.

It all started when I accepted the invitation to Levy's sleepover…..

 **AN: This is my first AU fanfic! This will be a ongoing story about vampires, I will try to upload at least once a day. Please like and review! What do you think will happen next? What's so bad about a sleepover at Levy's?**

 **Please vote, should Lisanna be a vampire in a Nali VS Nalu fanfic or should she have a more special role ;) Please vote and comment below!**


	2. The Meeting

On Thursday night, I walked alone along the dark streets to Levy's house. A lot of people would have thought that I was very reckless by doing that but we lived in a very safe neighbourhood. I saw 2 red eyes in the distance, eyeing me. I shook my head but when I looked back, all I saw was a grey tabby. I must be imagining things! I thought. A lot of weird things had started happening since I bumped into that guy…..

— flashback —

I was walking from campus back to my apartment which was around 2 blocks away from campus. My father lived far away on another continent and I had not seen him for a long time, since I moved to Fiore when I was 8. Now at 21, I had a steady job as a waitress and studying for a degree in Magnolia U.

My apartment was on Strawberry street. I lived alone in a 2 bedroom apartment, it was quite spacious! I had a dog called Plue which was white and had a long nose, tinted orange, like a carrot. I had boxes of letters stuffed under my desk which were to my late mother. I missed her a lot so writing to her helped lessen the pain.

I was about a block away from my apartment when I ran into a guy. Omph! I fell on the ground, my books spilling out of my arms. The boy I had bumped into growled at me and shouted impatiently "What the hell Woman! Watch where you're…." He looked in my face for the first time. His expression melted into one of confusion and then he scrunched his nose up in the air. I looked at him curiously, why did he have pink hair? Then his expression turned into one of anger. What the hell was his problem? He just bumped into her and now he was making faces at her?

I hmphed and picked up my books. I then turned away heading back to my apartment, leaving the pink haired guy behind me.

Since that encounter with the mysterious Pink haired guy, things have gotten quite strange. I always felt like someone was watching her, looking at her every move, but the mysterious presence was no where to be seen. Scared and alone, I had no one to talk to, even my friends had also been acting quite strange lately….

 **Sorry for updating so late! I will try and update more often.**

 **Please leave a comment below, it makes authors feel more validated!**

 **Please vote, should Lisanna be a vampire in a Nali VS Nalu fanfic or should she have a more special role ;) Please vote and comment below!**


End file.
